


A Christmas Wish ~A Harry Styles One Shot~

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: A wish upon a star at a Christmas party.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)





	A Christmas Wish ~A Harry Styles One Shot~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found a couple of my old 1D fics from when I used to post on deviantart, and while I look back at them now and grimace in (only partially imagined) pain, I was really proud of them when I wrote them.

Harry looked around the room, thinking that the Christmas party was going quite well so far. That is, until he saw his ex-girlfriend. Then he thought it had been a horrible idea to come to the party. Of course she would be here.  
  
She, (his ex), caught his eye just as the first strains of Wham!'s "Last Christmas" played through the speakers. Harry looked away, but she started across the room towards him.  
  
He did the first thing he could think of. He moved two steps to the right (just under the mistletoe), pulled a girl he knew didn't have a date out of her chair, and kissed her.  
  
He pulled his lips from hers for a moment and whispered in her ear, "Please, I know we don't know each other, but can you pretend to be my girlfriend for a bit?"  
  
She looked at him, and whispered back, "Um, okay, but why?"  
  
"Because, see that girl coming toward us?" When she nodded he continued. "She's my ex-girlfriend."  
  
Apparently that was all she needed to hear. As his ex walked closer, she pulled him in for a kiss that made several girls, and some guys, that didn't have dates jealous.  
  
"I see you've got a new girl already, Harry." The woman's voice was cool and calculated. "She doesn't seem to be your type, though."  
  
As soon as his ex started speaking, Harry had pulled away from the girl.  
  
"People change, Cassandra. Something you ought to know quite well." He answered. "Luv, meet my EX girlfriend, Cassandra Reed."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cassandra, although, I wish it wasn't under the present circumstances. I'm Bette Davis."  
  
"American, and named after a Kim Carnes song? Your parents had horrible taste in music." Cassandra sniffed, tossing her long, loosely curled, blonde hair over her shoulder. "You might have Bette Davis eyes, but that doesn't make you any prettier."  
  
Harry stepped in and said, "Cassandra, apologize. Now. You do not have the right to speak to her that way." He was now visibly trying to hold back his anger, and his hands were shaking.  
  
"Harry, luv, she doesn't need to apologize. If that's her opinion of me, it's fine. C'mon, let's get out of here." Bette said, placing her hand on his arm, and trying not to let on that Cassandra's words had met their target.  
  
She managed to pull him outside, away from Cassandra's foul presence. They walked over to the edge of the porch, and leaned on the railing.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Harry said, his voice still trembling with anger, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "I knew she was the cruel, jealous sort, but I didn't realize how much so."  
  
"It's fine, Harry. By the way, I never did get your full name." She smiled, blushing and looking up at the sky.  
  
"Harold Edward Styles at your service milady." He bowed, laughing; the dimples in his cheeks making him look adorable. He knew he was cute.  
  
"Bette Rose Davis. I thank ye, kind sir." She curtsied, her bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He whispered in her ear, tucking one of her tightly curled auburn tresses behind her ear.  
  
"Do you realize how cliché that was?" She whispered back. "Look! A shooting star!" She pointed at the sky. "Make a wish!"  
  
"I already did luv." He said. "What was yours?"  
  
"I can't tell, otherwise it won't come true." Bette blushed, looking into his eyes.  
  
He stepped closer. Then closer still.   
  
"Bette?"  
  
He pulled her gently to him, and she put her arms around his neck. As the music played on, the lovers danced in the moonlight.  
  
He danced them over to the Cecile Brunner roses on the side of the house, and plucking one, nestled it behind her ear.  
  
  
"Miss Davis, will you do me the honor of letting me call on you tomorrow?" He asked, winking, the dimples in full sight.  
  
"Why Mr. Styles, I would be delighted." She laughed, a laugh as silvery as the moonlight.  
  
  
  
And there we leave our new found lovers, as happy as can be. Can you guess what their wishes were?  
  
Was it a meal or three?  
  
It's up to you, you decide; don't lay it all on me.  
  
One installment of our lovers story is at an end, but it's just beginning, you just wait and see.  
  
Dear friends, think on it and you shall know that what I say is true.  
  
Although they met in a strange manner, their love is pure and real and not for me and you.  
  
Pray, let me not have to explain their love to you.  
  
Love at first sight is rare, true.  
  
But the possibility lives inside of you.  
  
~End~

**Author's Note:**

> ...And if you got through that painful experience, I commend you!


End file.
